Life on Mars
L ife On Mars is the first episode of the first Series. Synopsis The Doctor is contacted by River Song, telling him that she has found out about cave on Earth that leads to Mars. But once they get to Mars, can they ever get back? Story Stormcage Containment Facility-"Dr Song get back here!". But it was to late, river had once again escaped the stormcage facility where she was being held to go see her beloved again. TARDIS- "So how was the honeymoon?" The Doctor asked the married couple. Just as Rory was to make a remark about having his ship attacked by sharks didn't help, the TARDIS started taking off. The Doctor looked at the monitor only one person could have left this message. "Open the door!” The Doctor shouted. Amy ran to the door and when it opened River Song walked in "Hello Sweetie". The Doctor looked at her, "I was hoping for something more impressive than that, like falling in, or flying maybe but walking in, that’s just boring!" Opening Titles- Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, Arthur Darvil and Alex Kingston Tokyo- Amy and Rory walk out the TARDIS doors and look around, “Where are we?” Rory yelled into the ship. River walks out followed by The Doctor, “Tokyo, Japan, 3024 and this is where we will find a cave that leads to Mars!” “What?!” asked The Doctor. River explained, ”Somewhere in Tokyo there is a cave, the Shi Cave, that has a side tunnel that leads to Mars, unfortunately there are creatures in the cave called Arcanians. What we’re going to do is find out where on Mars this cave leads and lock it off so that no one accidently goes to Mars!” Shi Cave- Amy pulls Rory and The Doctor to the side, out of ear shot of River. “Doctor, do you really think this is a good idea, I mean what if we can’t get back?” “If River thinks it’s safe, I will listen to her and anyway if the worst comes I’ve got a plan ready.” Amy opens her mouth about to say something, when the ground starts to shake. The land cracks and mini earthquakes start. Crawling out of them are giant spiders, the size of a shed. River who was examining the rocks yells at the others, “Guys the only safe way to go is into the cave, c’mon!” River and The Doctor start running towards the cave but Amy and Rory have been cornered. “Run around them!” Rory grabs Amy’s hand and pulls her on. “Amy c’mon we have to get to the cave”. The Arcanians chase them deep into the cave. They arrive at a cross roads. “Which way do we go?” Rory yelled over the loud scuttling of the Arcanians. River waves her sensor around the room. “I don’t know, my sensor isn’t telling me anything!” Suddenly the ground opens underneath them and they fall. All are knocked unconscious upon landing. Mars- The Doctor awoke and looked up, all he could see was the sky, no cave floor or any other surface. River awoke to the humming of the Sonic Screwdriver. “Find anything sweetie?” “No not yet, it’s like we fell from a now sealed opening in the sky. Could you check on them two?” He pointed at Amy and Rory’s unconscious bodies. Once everyone was awake and ready to set off on a walk, The Doctor told them what had happened.”We fell through a rift in time and space, similer to the one in Cardiff, that brought us through to Mars and...” The Doctor was stopped by the wailing of a siren. INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT. “Run!” The Doctor yelled. The four of them got up and ran as fast as they could but it wasn’t enough. They ran into a room full of creatures that The Doctor recognised immediately. Ice Warriors. “Get them!” One of them cried. The Ice Warriors advanced from all sides but River pulled out her gun. “Stay back, or ill shoot” “She’s not joking she will shoot, she’s even shot innocent fezzes.” The Doctor said. “Honey, I thought you were over that” “Apparently darling, I’m not” The Doctor turned River round just in time for her to shoot an attacking Warrior. “Men keep your distance. What is it you want with us, humans?” asked the apparent leader. “We don’t want anything we just fell through your sky and landed in your H.Q, if you know of a way back that would help.” “But you are not leaving our world so why would we tell you a way off” “What?” Asked The Doctor. Rory looked around.”Hold on where’s Amy and River?” The Doctor turned round. “What have you done with my friends?” “The females have been secured by our troops; they won’t be bothering us again.” The Doctor and Rory ran for the door, before anyone could stop them they were through the door, The Doctor locked the door with the Sonic Screwdriver. The Doctor and Rory were racing through the Ice Warriors home as fast as they could. “Where do you think they are, Doctor?” “I don’t know but I’m guessing the prison.” They ran round a corner only to come face to face with an Ice Warrior with an Arcanian on a lead. The Doctor and Rory stepped back, as the Ice Warrior took its pet’s collar off. “Get them!” They ran around the warrior and were chased through the base. At the end of a corridor they saw a door with the word ‘Prison’ written on it. “Maybe there in here” The Doctor unlocked the door and they burst into the room. “Duck!” River shouted. The Doctor and Rory did as she said and the Arcanian jumped up, meeting the blast from Rivers aimed shot. It burst into millions of dark pieces. “Where’s Amy?” Rory asked once River was freed. “The leader came in and took her to his quarters.” River used her scanner to locate their way to The Ice Warrior’s leader’s room. Rory whispered to The Doctor, “How does that thing do that?” “I really have no idea.” They calmly walked in to the throne room. Ice Warrior Throne room-The Ice Warrior leader was in deep conversation with some of his men. They turned around when they heard the door open, The Doctor, Rory and River walked in. “You are a very brave man, intruding into the throne room, MY throne room.” “Well I’m going to be honest it wasn’t very hard, i mean there’s no guards outside and I think your alarms broke as I just freed my friend” The Doctor points at River “from you prison” The Leader ran at The Doctor. But River was too quick, she ran into the oncoming Ice Warrior and knocked him o the floor. “Guards!” He shouted “Grab them!” The Ice Warriors surrounded them and this time River wasn’t quick enough. The guards had them hand-cuffed in no time. The Leader got up, “Bring out the girl” Amy was escorted out of a side door into the throne room, she had a swollen eye and she looked liked she had been dragged through a hedge. “Amy, what did they do to you?!” Rory cried. She didn’t answer. “The girl is fine, nothing will happen to her if you do as I say” The Ice Warrior said, with an evil smile on his face. The Doctor, River and Rory stopped resisting, “What do you want?” The Doctor asked. “We want your life Doctor, everyone else will be free to go but you will stay and you will be our servant!” “OK” The Doctor replied. “No, Doctor we can find another way of saving Amy, we can always find another way. We’re not leaving you!” The Doctor looked at River “River, look around you there is no other way out that will guarantee that all of us will be saved” The Ice Warrior leader freed Amy and pushed her towards Rory, they hugged. “Doctor you come over here where I will handcuff you and then your friends will be freed” The Doctor did as he said and walked over to him. Amy, Rory and River were escorted out of the Ice Warriors base and were left to find their way home. “What do we do now?” Amy asked River “We need to save The Doctor” “I think I have an idea” River replied. The Ice Warrior looked at The Doctor. “The Warrior is defenceless and the Demons are going to get him soon.” “Who’s the warrior and what are the demons?” The Doctor asked. “You don’t need to know about that now, but don’t worry, the master plan will be revealed eventually” The Ice Warrior said. INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT. “Men, find the intruder immediately.” The Ice Warriors ran out of the room, drawing their weapons as they went. Amy, River and Rory were running through the corridors, River using her scanner to locate The Doctor. They ran around the corner and were stopped by seven Ice Warriors and five Arcanians. “Stop and we won’t be so brutal.” One Ice Warrior said, the others chuckled. “Well get them then” Said another. River grabbed Amy and Rory’s hands and ran away. The Ice Warriors and Arcanians chased after them. “Which way do we go?” Rory cried. “Umm, this way” River lead them down a corridor and into a side room. “Hello!” The Doctor said as they ran in. “Doctor!” Amy gave The Doctor a big hug. “River, have you got a plan by any chance?” The Doctor asked. “Well I did but then we were spotted and now I don’t know how to escape without being noticed.” “That’s OK because I have a plan, watch this.” The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and pressed the button. A sudden gust of wind appeared and they heard a whooshing noise. “The TARDIS, that’s cheating isn’t it?” River asked. The TARDIS appeared in the small room, The Doctor clicked his fingers and the doors opened. As they walked in the door behind them opened, the Ice Warrior leader stood there. “Don’t you dare Doctor!” The Doctor walked into the TARDIS and closed the door behind him. Stormcage Containment Facility- “Make sure you behave yourself, sweetie” River said as The Doctor locked her back into her cage. “You know me, I always behave myself. Bye bye, see you next time.” The Doctor walked back into the TARDIS and closed the door. The TARDIS dematerialised. Category:TheTrueDoc Category:Series I